Y entonces llegó James
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Sebastian Moran es un militar retirado, que trabaja en una empresa de seguros, que se acaba casando con Patricia, una joven trabajadora en la inmobiliaria. En su luna de miel, Sebastian descubre a Patricia poniéndole los cuernos y vuelve a Londres. Allí, se reencuentra con un viejo compañero de primaria, James Moriarty, que dará un vuelco a su vida de 360º. Aunque nunca se sabe.


_Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Nunca había pensado que ese día llegaría, pero allí estaba; abotonándose la camisa con la que iría hacia el altar, Sebastian Moran ensayaba las palabras que lo unirían para el resto de su vida con la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

— Yo, Sebastian, acepto a Patricia... No, no — Tomó aire e intentó de nuevo. Nervios, quién lo diría. Él, un general del ejército, que había matado a tantas personas que apenas recordaba sus caras, estaba nervioso por una simple ceremonia.— Yo, Sebastian, acepto a Patricia como legítima esposa. Sí quiero. _Sí quiero_...

Una vez preparado, salió tranquilamente de la habitación del hotel y se dirigió al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el convite. Las paredes estaban adornadas con guilnardas de flores azules y rosas pálidas, las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos y lujosos cubiertos...

Todo estaba perfecto.

Se acercó a Katie, una de las organizadoras de la boda.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? — Preguntó, sin dejar que su nerviosismo se mostrase.

— Bueno, lo de las velas... Las hemos cambiado por lamparitas. Así no habrá peligro de incendio.

— Bien — Asintió en un gesto algo torpe y observó a su alrededor.—. ¿Han limpiado bien la sa-...

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una voz conocida que alegremente anunciaba su llegada.

— ¡Sebastian, ya está aquí el padrino de boda! — Anunció Charles, un viejo amigo, con alegría.

Lo cierto era que conocía a Charles desde que estaban en primaria. Él le prestó su goma y así nació la amistad entre dos inocentes niños. Después, Charles se dedicó al mundo del espectáculo y él se fue a la guerra de Afganistán.

Aún así, Charles no era muy conocido. Había salido en una película de unos conejos zombis con poderes de fuego que nadie conocía y, aunque él vivía en una nube, Sebastian sabía que las personas no se acercaban a él cuando paseaba por la calle. Solamente parecía una persona común más, un hombre bien entrado en los treinta, con barriga cervecera y pelo rubio platino claramente teñido. Pero su amigo, al fin y al cabo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió levemente, dando un par de palmadas en su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa, tío?

— Solamente tu boda — Bromeó riéndose de su propio chiste sin gracia y le miró tras eso con leve seriedad en sus ojos.— Dime, Seb. ¿De verdad te quieres casar?

Aquella era una buena pregunta, la respuesta era sí.

— Por supuesto — Contestó, y todo lo que supo después es que estaba en el altar viendo como Patricia, su Patty, caminaba hacia él con gracia y un vestido blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Era tan preciosa como la primera vez que la había visto, con su largo pelo castaño ondulado cayendo por su espalda y su sonrisa grande y torpe. Sus ojos del color del oro viejo le miraron y él correspondió aquella mirada con una sonrisa.

Cuarenta minutos después, eran marido y mujer.

En la celebración, la música no faltó. Ni tampoco los discursos. Se sintió repentinamente incómodo cuando su jefe habló por él. ¿Qué hacía un ex-militar trabajando para una compañía de seguros? Nunca lo sabría.

Por fin llegó el momento del discurso que tenía preparado, y fue breve. Tan breve que dudó que los demás supiesen que se trataba de algo que había estado preparando toda una noche. No era bueno en esas cosas, de todas formas.

— Nunca esperé que este día llegase — Había dicho.—, pero hoy estoy aquí y me estoy casando con esta mujer tan buena. Joder, no creo que ni la merezca.

Y muchos aplausos tras eso, tantos que le abrumaron de cierta manera.

— ¿Y cómo conociste a Patt? — Preguntó una de las hermanas de su esposa, Chloe, cuando terminó de hablar.

— Como sabéis, yo vine de la guerra hace tres años y estaba buscando piso por Londres. No sabía dónde quedarme y entonces la conocí, ella estaba empezando a trabajar en la inmobiliaria para ganar algún dinero. Yo alquilé la casa solamente para tirármela, pero ya veis. Me enamoré.

Todos rieron, incluidos los novios.

— ¿Y te la dejó barata? — Preguntó otro.

— ¡Al mejor precio! — Dijo Patt, riéndose aún.

— No la creáis, es una víbora, ¡me desplumó! — Sebastian, tras bromear, se acercó a su esposa y la besó. Y todo entonces parecía maravilloso.

— _Me llamo Sebastian Moran, ¿y usted?_

— _Mi nombre es Patricia Collins, soy la empleada que le enseñará esta casa._

— _Encantado, Patricia._

— _El placer es mío._

_Y así todo empezó._

El viaje de luna de miel fue a las islas Canarias, donde se alojaron en un lujoso hotel. Las playas eran maravillosas y el clima cálido pero no asfixiante. Era el lugar perfecto. Tras dejar sus maletas, se pusieron los bañadores y fueron a la playa a relajarse.

Patt sonrió, tumbada en la toalla, cogiendo a Sebastian de la mano.

— Cariño, esto es mágico.

Antes de que le pudiese dar la razón, un hombre completamente desnudo se acercó a ellos. Parecía español, y tenía un inglés con un acento, de la isla, muy pronunciado.

— Hola, soy Alejandro. ¿Os hace el submarinismo?

— No, grac-...

— De hecho, cariño, siempre he querido probarlo — Interrumpió Patt con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— ¿En serio? — Sebastian no pudo resistir aquella mirada.— Está bien, haremos.

— Estaré toda la tarde aquí. Venid cuando queráis — Dijo Alejandro y después se fue a preguntarle a otros residentes que estaban tomando el sol allí.

Cuando la hora llegó, Sebastian pensó que quizá no sería buena idea. No le gustaba el submarinismo, le parecía bastante estúpido. Así que miró a su mujer con cara de cachorro degollado, aprovecharía para preparar algo romántico.

— Ve tú, cariño — Insistió. —. Pareces muy ilusionada, yo me encargaré de terminar de preparar las cosas.

— Está bien, Seb — Dijo tras un rato pensativa, dándole un beso corto. Sebastian observó cómo su mujer se alejó hacia el barco donde se encontraba Alejandro. Decidió confiar y después se fue a la habitación del hotel.

La cosa era simple, quería darle una bonita cena romántica a las luz de las velas y con pétalos de rosas. Había pedido la comida a recepción y seguramente podía pedir también el mejor vino que tuviesen. Aquello pintaba tan bien que apenas podía reprimir una sonrisa que intentaba adueñarse de su cara. Miró la hora, ya eran las ocho. Esa cosa duraba hasta las siete y media, por lo que seguramente habían terminado.

Se escuchó un disparo desde su habitación y salió corriendo. No sabía a dónde podría haber ido dirigido aquel disparo.

Se dirigió hacia la playa, pero Patricia no lo estaba esperando allí. Dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, después centrando la vista en el barco donde ambos habían subido para hacer la actividad. Nadó hasta allí los diez metros que le separaban de la orilla y se montó sin apenas esfuerzo debido a su entrenamiento militar.

Esperaba que estuviese bien. Abrió la puerta de forma repentina, y entonces lo vio.

Su mujer estaba desnuda y salpicada de sangre mientras lloraba y balbuceaba cosas estúpidas acerca de que alguien le había disparado a Alejandro, el cual también estaba desnudo y con una semi-erección, además de que sangraba por el brazo, donde al parecer había sido disparado.

Tras llevarlo al hospital y regresar al hotel, comenzó la discusión. Sebastian Moran no podía creer que su mujer le hubiese engañado.

— ¡Estamos recién casados! ¿¡Cómo que te vas a quedar aquí con Alejandro!?

— Yo, yo necesito aclarar mis ideas, ¡fue muy confuso!

— No quiero volver a verte — Dijo Moran con un gruñido enfadado y se fue a recoger sus cosas, las metió de forma caótica en la maleta que le correspondía y se largó esperando poder conseguir un vuelo a Londres para esa misma noche.

De repente, todo se fue a la mierda. Incluso se había gastado dinero como regalo de boda para nada; había comprado un piso en una de las calles más solicitadas de Londres. Al llegar a aquella ciudad, lo único que pudo sentir era el peso de aquella casa vacía echándose sobre él.

Dos semanas después, las cosas no mejoraron. Todo el mundo lo sabía, en su trabajo también. Le habían dado un mandato bastante importante en el que tenía que declarar si uno de los hombres más temerarios que conocía Londres, Andrew Ackles, podía tener un seguro.

Por supuesto, la respuesta era no; pero él tenía que conseguir demostrar que sí.

Y una noche, cenando con su mejor amigo, lo comprendió todo.

— ¿No ves esa expresión? — Le dijo Charles con un tono de superioridad que quiso quitarle a golpes. En la televisión había un vídeo que alguien había grabado en la boda y Patricia sonreía. Sebastian suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

— ¡Está aterrorizada! ¿Ves?

— Está sonriendo... — Contestó en tono cansado y Charles dio un bufido.

— Por favor, Seb, soy actor. Esa sonrisa, es falsa. Mírala, está aterrorizada.

Y acabó creyéndole, ¿qué remedio tenía? ¿Habría alguna vez otra explicación que no fuese el miedo al compromiso? Apagó la tele, de mal humor.

— ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? ¡Vente de fiesta conmigo!

— Yo... No tengo muchas ganas, Charles — Le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos! Puedes que conozcas a alguien y todo, tigre — Su mejor amigo le guiñó el ojo y tuvo que reír.

Unas horas más tardes se encontraban en una fiesta para una exposición de arte de un pintor que no conocían ni en su propia familia. Observó los cuadros mientras sostenía una elegante copa de vino en la mano.

— ¿Desea más vino, señor? — Le dijo una voz que parecía tímida y algo avergonzada incluso. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió de conocer a la persona que vestía de camarero.

James Moriarty, siempre pensó que acabaría en un lugar mejor que aquel, tenía notas excelentes en el colegio. Asintió, sonriendo de lado.

No había crecido mucho desde que había cursado primaria con él, aunque eso era porque su naturaleza era así y no podría tirar muchos estirones más. El traje de camarero le quedaba bien. Sabía que era él porque no podía olvidar aquellos grandes ojos marrones que atraían su mirada como un pozo sin fondo; sabía que había más de lo que James mostraba y siempre lo supo.

— James — Dijo cuando por fin le había llenado la copa. El camarero le observó.

— ¿Perdone? — Su voz sonó aguda y apenas salía de su garganta, parecía una persona insegura.

— James Moriarty — Dijo, con duda. El más bajo le dio una ojeada, confuso.—. Soy... Sebastian Moran, ¿no es usted James Moriarty?

— Lo siento, se ha confundido — Contestó.—. Mi nombre es Richard Brook.


End file.
